Eclipse in Edwards Point of View
by Lovely7896
Summary: Eclipse in Edwards Point of View! It starts right before Graduation. All of Edwards thoughts, during the book, including what he did when he wasn't with Bella! Enjoy!
1. Graduation

Eclipse in Edwards Point of View

Right Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!

Although I wish I did!

Enjoy

And I give a big thanks to Simple-2-Blink for helping me with this story! (Clap, clap, clap) 8D

Chapter 1 (Graduation)

Its graduation day! For about the thirtieth time. But this time it was special; I actually had something to look forward too and to enjoy. And that was Bella Swan. She the other half of me, or you could call her my soul mate. She had been what I was missing in my life since I was born in 1901. And even when I turned in a vampire and got my own family who I started to love very much I was still the outcast; Jasper had Alice, Emmett had Rosalie, and Carlisle had Esme. I guess I always knew in the very back of my mind that there was someone out there for me but I didn't actually know it truly until Bella came into my life. Even when my 'cousin' (part of my extended family who's from Denali, and lives like us as to only survives on the blood of animals), Tanya tried to get my attention, I just wasn't attracted. Something was pulling me away and telling me to wait even though I doubted it very much. But nowadays all I can do is be thankful that I even have someone as precious and loving as my Bella. And it always angers me that I can get mad at things when someone as special as Bella in my life. But when your dealing with some life changing things its hard not to get mad.

That life-changing concept that makes is the change. Ever since the idea of Bella joining my family, Bella has been quarrelling to become like me; a vampire. But I don't know how she could want to become like me. What I am is a monster, a murderer, a killer, and I don't know why she can't see that. I would give up anything in the world to be human like her. There's no way I could change her because it would be taking her beautiful soul away and giving it to the devil. I know I'm a selfish creature, but this is crossing the line. It makes me so mad at her decision, I've tried bribing her and trying to "dazzle" her as she calls it. But nothing has worked. I've asked her for time, for years, or even for a couple months, but she refuses. I have asked her to marry me and in return I would change her myself. But again she refuses, she says she "not that girl".

I have always been "that guy" though. That man who has promised myself that when I find someone who I want to spend the rest of my life then I will make her mine. I was born in the 1900's so I don't blame Bella for her decision because in these days people don't get married as soon as they find 'the one', they wait for 3 years or so, which I think is totally foolish, and the outcome of marriage is typically divorce. The divorce rate now is 50% of all marriages become divorced. In my time there was no such thing as divorce, and marriage was key to your life. I have always wanted to be married and carry on with someone I love. I am still trying to get her to give in. But lately all she has been doing is worrying.

Worrying about the visitors that came to her house, the Volturi, Victoria, and more. She has been trying to help any way she can, but I try to keep it very easy for her. But lately she has been screaming and distressing in her sleep. I know she is stressed and confused because I feel it too. When she's sad I help her become happy because I feel sad too. This whole situation is my fault and I know leaving will not help and I will never do it again as long as I'm on earth so I just have to keep Bella as safe as I can. And keep everyone happy around her. So when I heard Charlie wanted to make this his special day with Bella, I knew I was going to have to back off and let him have his fun. So when graduation came I was ready.

I was bored out of my mind and I still had a while before I needed to pick Bella up, so I decided to get dressed in my black satin designer suit. Which Alice had got me when she went shopping in California just this morning. It was a nice suit that fit me perfectly, the coat went down to below my waist and wasn't too tight and was buttoned up to my ribs, were my snowy white collared shirt was showing under. The coat rounded my shoulders nicely and tightened around my chest were there was a small pocket on the left side, and the arms slid on flawlessly and was folded with a button up on the wrists to show off my white shirt underneath too. I was just wearing a regular black tie and pants with the same material as the coat. I had to admit that I did like it but there was absolutely no reason for Alice to buy it. I had tried to stop Alice because no one would see it under my graduation dress and we were supposed to blend in. But she argued and said I could wear it to another special occasion before throwing it away and that we will fit in because everyone will be dressed up on graduation. But as always she got her way anyways so I didn't argue.

I had just buttoned the coat up and was looking at myself in the reflection on the window. Alice really had great taste.

Once I was done looking at myself I walked around my house for a while looking for something to do. As I walked down the stairs and into the wide-open room I saw what I had been searching for, the piano. I adored the piano, it was something that I could do that would get my mind off something and bring it to music.

I glided over to the bench and sat down neatly. Without even thinking my hands started playing Esme's song. It was my favorite and always would be. I loved the calm melody that started out soft and become louder. It was a very Grazioso piece and it filled my entire body with harmony. I started playing with as much enthusiasm as I could and was going from song to song in seconds.

And I had lost track of the time and almost forgot about the graduation until Esme reminded me.

"Edward?" Esme whispered from upstairs.

"Yes Esme." I answered confused as I stopped the fingers abruptly. She didn't usually interrupt me while I was playing.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She concluded.

I stopped and thought for a couple of seconds before I flashed to my room and grabbed my graduation dress and cape and started running in circles trying to find Alice.

"Edward, honey. Clam down. Alice already left just go meet Bella." Esme said in a loving tone.

With a quick thanks I sprinted out the door and ran the whole way to Bella's house. The only thing running through my head during the run was that I finally get to see my Bella after a long night.

Right when I got in range of her house I was pumped and nervous. Which was weird because i'm not used to feeling so human. I tried to shake it off as I jogged up to the door. I rang the bell and waited patiently shutting Charlie's mind off so I could be surprised when I saw Bella.

And just as I thought right when I saw her I was awed!_As if the clocks stopped and my world was filled with only her._She had a d_azzling_ blue skirt that fell just above her knees, and a matching sweater on. The blue complimented her skin so perfectly and the sweater made her look _more beautiful than even the most stunning of my kind, even the most beautiful words were put to shame by her beauty no matter what she wore_. I wanted to say so much, _but this day was for her and Charlie_, so I stayed quiet. I opened the passenger door of Charlie's cruiser for Bella and helped her into the cruiser; I then went to the backseat and climbed in myself. I was going to take Bella myself to the graduation, but Charlie insisted on driving, so I had made the suggestion that we all go together.

The whole car ride I could tell something was wrong with Bella because she looked to stressed and anxious for a graduation. Her brow was also twisted in contemplation, it was times like these that made it difficult to not be able to read her mind, I would of know what was wrong. I hated seeing Bella like this, but I didn't want to ask her in front of Charlie in case it was something Charlie couldn't know. So I trusted she would tell me later if she needed.

As I waited silently in the back seat Charlie's thoughts grew from angry and loud to happy and content. First Charlie would look in the mirror and he would grin and wish this were real life. As in he was actually arresting me and taking me out of his daughter's life. He had thoughts from, _If this were only real_, and, _Hahaha he would be gone forever_, and, _I should enjoy this while I have the chance_, and even, _This is just like the dream I had the other night._ Then he would realize that he would have to force me to do something illegal, or he would realize this wasn't real life, then he got angry. And he would think, _Ughhh how am I supposed to get him away_, and, _Bella and him are practically glued together_, and, _Damn, I would probably be fired if I did that._ He would repeat the pattern, which had me restraining myself from laughing out loud. This car ride is classic. But I was happy when it was over and I could finally talk to Bella.

"Are you all right?" I whispered while helping Bella from the front seat in the school parking lot. I couldn't take it anymore, so I asked the first second I could.

"Nervous," Bella answered, and I could tell she wasn't lying. I looked down at her and got lost in her beautiful creamy chocolate eyes.

"You are so beautiful," I said. I wanted to say so much more but I could sense Charlie was going to intrude any moment so I kept it short. And just like I said Charlie suddenly came between us and put his arm around Bella's shoulders, blocking me out completely. However this day was all about her and Charlie after all so I let it go and stood near them quietly.

"Are you excited?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Not really," Bella admitted, but I knew she was being dishonest.

"Bella, this is a big day. You're graduating from high school. It's the real world for you now. College. Living on your own… You're not my little girl anymore." Charlie choked a bit at the end.

I knew that Charlie was getting a little upset by the sounds of his thoughts, of missing his daughter. He is going to miss Bella a lot. His thoughts were, _I mean who's going to cook for me, and clean, and…_ The answer to this is that I am taking Bella away from him. And I feel so responsible for it, which is why I am letting Bella have any much time with Charlie as she can.

"Dad," Bella moaned. "Please don't go all weepy on me."

"Who's weepy?" Charlie growled. "Now why aren't you excited?"

"I don't know, Dad. I guess it hasn't hit yet or something."

I think I knew what was keeping her from being excited; the newborn vampires from Seattle that we are planning to fight. Bella keeps volunteering to help, but that's no good, if she got hurt I don't know what I would do and I being the selfish creature I am can't let anything happen to her. She is scared that one of us is going to get hurt, which she thinks would then be her fault. I see her side very well but I see no need for worrying about someone like my family and me. She's just worrying needlessly and once Bella starts to worry its like a snowball going down hill.

"It's good that Alice is throwing this party. You need something to perk you up."

"Sure. A party's exactly what I need." Her sarcasm didn't escape me.

Charlie laughed aloud at Bella. While I turned and looked up thinking quietly about Bella, wishing I could console her and help her relax.

Charlie then lead Bella and I to the gym doors, and left to the main entrance with a sad grin on his face.

When we got to the gym it was chaotic. Mr. Varner, the math teacher, and Mrs. Cope, the front office lady, was trying to get everyone in line alphabetically. From Mr. Varner's thoughts he was angry, and the thing that was angering him was the letters JL. He was having a bit of trouble trying to figure out if JL or JK came first in the alphabet. It took some restrain for me to laugh inwards at our teacher. Sometimes I forget how much smarter I am than everyone else, because I could say the alphabet backwards and forwards in 20 different languages

"Up front Mr. Cullen," Mr. Varner barked. He had finally figured it out and in the process he shouted right at me.

I sighed and took Bella aside, kissed her quickly, and then I sighed again. _I love you_ I thought as I walked away, heading towards the C's. Alice's wasn't there waiting for me which confused and worried me, but I decided she was just late. I stood there watching Bella, so perfect, talk to Jessica, so selfish. From the last thing I knew Jessica hated Bella. But as I looked into her mind she was just being nice because she was invited to the party, and she decided to forget that she ever hated Bella. I knew Bella wouldn't mind because she was Bella, my Bella, always kind and nice. Jessica didn't have the greatest or kindest mind so I decided to look away, put my golden yellow robe on, and wait for Alice and the ceremony to start.

And when it finally did start I was just finishing taking my fiftieth examination of Bella. The ceremony started and was going by fast just like every other graduation I have been to! Eric, the valedictorian, gave a speech that lasted over an hour. It was long and he kept saying the same things over again and slurring. I felt kind of bad for him because when he got kicked off the stage he was thinking how much of an idiot he thought he was for creating such a long speech. I felt bad but silently laughed at his thought and agreed with him. After principle Greene kicked Eric off the stage he started announcing people one by one.

Peoples minds were like buzzing bee's in the back of my mind and I was kind of glad Eric made such a long speech and that talked so loud, beacsue it stopped a lot of the minds from going out of control.

I waited tolerantly as he got closer to my name, but I was getting worried that Alice wasn't here yet! This was important for Bella and I wanted her best friend to be there for her. So I turned my attention to the buzzing noises and penetrated through them searching for Alice's. I was unsuccessful until I came across, عيني, شهدت مجد قادمة من الرب ,فهو والعبث بها بصورة حيث تخزن عناقيد الغضب لكنه, المصيرية فله ان فريقه خاطفة سريعة الرهيب السيف:, إن الحقيقة يسير عليه., (أصوات), والمجد, مجدا من هللويا! المجد, مجدا من هللويا! المجد, مجدا من هللويا!

What? Is that someone trying to translate the….. Battle Hymn of the Republic…. into Arabic? But know one would know that but…Alice. I tried to look around but I couldn't see her anywhere. I was looking at her mind to see what was in front or beside her but all I heard and saw was the loud obnoxious Hymn. I waited because I knew it would have to end soon and when it did I heard something even more bizarre!

Great! Now she was thinking about Korean Sign Language. It was so close to our turn and as I moved a little to the left I saw Alice dance across the stage in front of me, not making eye contact with me, still thinking about sign language just as her name was called.

Why wouldn't she come and stand with me? Then I realized she only does that when she knows something she doesn't want to tell me! What does she know? That she didn't want me to know? Is it news? I kept trying to think of reason why Alice would be hiding something while I walked across the stage to get my diploma.

I kept Alice like a target in my vision and mind and right as I stepped off the stage I saw Alice dash to the door and out of it with such speed i'm gad no one saw because they would definitely think something was wrong with her. I followed after her, but when I opened the door she was gone! I still heard the Korean Sign Language but I couldn't tell were she was. Alice knew me so well, damn.

I closed the door and went back inside to wait with everyone else. I waited until I heard Bella's name being called along with a cheer that came from the back of the gym. It was Jacob! But I paid no attention to him and cheered just as loud, if not louder, and watched as Bella glided on the floor. She was so beautiful! I can't believe I fell in love with her, and she was soon going to be mine forever. And if there was such thing, as angels Bella would have angel wings under her sweater right now.

After all the names were called Mr. Greene said the word and we all threw our hats up in the air. I was so used to the routine that I could of done it with my eyes closed.

Alice kept popping into my head though. Where did she go? What does she know? But I gave up, and focused on trying to find Bella. I saw her beautiful chocolate hair knew it was her and sped to her side glad to finally be with her.

"Congratulations," I whispered in her ear, while I carefully snaked the arms around her tiny waist.

"Um, thanks."

"You don't look like you're over the nerves," I teased

"Not quite yet," she said as she looked over me shoulder.

"What's left to worry about? The Party? It won't be that horrible."

"You're probably right," she said again while looking around. What is she doing, who is she looking for?

"Bella who are you looking for?" I questioned.

"Alice- where is she?" Bella asked confused and worried.

"Alice is fine. She ran out as soon as she had she diploma." I died down towards the end wondering again what Alice knew?

"Worrying about Alice?" Bella asked.

"Er…" I didn't know how to answer.

"What was she thinking about, anyway? To keep you out, I mean."

What? I turned my gaze onto her and narrowed my eyes. Did everyone know but me? Why do Bella and Alice know something that they don't want to tell me? "She was translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic, actually. When she finished that she moved on to Korean Sign Language." I said kind of annoyed.

"I suppose that would keep her head busy enough." She said with a nervous laugh.

"You know what she's hiding from me," I accused.

"Sure," She smiled weakly. "I'm the one who came up with it."

I waited for her to explain confused. I could her Charlie coming closer looking for Bella in his mind, and she noticed him too.

"Knowing Alice," she whispered in a hurry, "she'll probably try to keep this from you until after the party. But since I'm all for the party being canceled-well, don't go berserk, regardless, okay? It's always better to know as much as possible. It has to help somehow."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

I then heard Charlie still looking getting inpatient, until he finally spotted her right next to me, and waved. He was not glad to see me; he wanted to congratulate his daughter first.

"Just stay calm, okay?"

I nodded, my face becoming very tight.

"I think you were wrong about things coming at us from all sides. I think it's mostly coming at us from one side… and I think it's coming at me, really. It's all connected it has to be. It's just one person messing with Alice's visions. The stranger in my room was a test, to see if someone could get around her. It's going to be the same one who keeps changing his mind, and the newborns, and stealing my clothes- all of it goes together." She hurried.

But I couldn't believe what she was saying. No one would go after Bella. My Bella. They couldn't be related.

"My scent is for them." She had a hard time finishing because she was staring at me. She was right though. It had to be… but… not her… why did it always have to be her!

"But no one's coming for you, don't you see? This is good- Esme and Alice and Carlisle, no one wants to hurt them," she explained, "Calm, Please!" Bella pleaded as she place her hands on my face

Is she CRAZY! I felt my jaw drop, but I was too terrified to care. No ones going after anyone but BELLA! Does she really think that she is not a part of my family that she is not important? What is she thinking!

My mind was swirling with unanswered questions and concern. I felt someone push me away but I was to wrapped up in my thoughts.

Should I take Bella and hid her? Should I protect her? I went to grab her and run, but with everyone her and he father I probably shouldn't make a scene. I have to save her. We are going to fight for her as hard as we can. I will kill anyone who comes as close as one hair on Bella's head!

PLEASE REVIEW!

8D


	2. Stressed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!

Although I wish I did!

Enjoy

And I give a big thanks to Simple-2-Blink for helping me with this story! (Clap, clap, clap) 8D

Chapter 2 (Stressed)

"You coming, too, Edward?"

I heard in the back of my mind and was snapped forward to reality. Charlie was standing right in front of me and had a confused expression on. I pulled myself together fro Bella's sake and turned to answer him.

"No, thank you," I said in an expressionless tone, trying not to show any of my fear, or anger.

"Do you have plans with your parents?" Charlie asked trying to sound sad.

Wait so if the two things are connected… Damn I have to say something… But I have to leave; I can't control myself much longer!

"Yes. If you'll excuse me.." I said as I sped away trying to get away from Charlie and Bella. I needed to figure this out by myself and I know Bella will be safe with Charlie.

I ran to the edge of the woods, and broke out into a full out run. I dashed from tree to tree not looking were I was going. I could care less if anyone saw me all I wanted to do was separate this giant knot I had throbbing in my head. As I ran, which always helps me think, I headed strait for home.

As I darted through the brush and through rivers I organized my thoughts. So the newborns in Seattle are related to Bella's visitors. That's a fact. Know we have to figure out who could possible know how to get around Alice's vision? This is just so much to take in. I still had the questions of, who would go after Bella, whywould they go after her, and for what purpose? I decided to put those questions away and try to figure out what was true and what we knew. But the only way I could figure that out was by getting to Alice. Alice…

SMASH!

I was suddenly in complete darkness and had no idea what was going on. I felt like I was in water but not at the same time. I had a feeling like I was in danger so my instincts took over and whole body pulled out of something and into a crouch. I then growled as loud as possible as I searched for what had got me. I was unsure of what was going on so I used my mind to figure it out. I searched for a sound that would come from someone's mind, but wasn't very successful. I stood up from my crouch and paid attention to all the sounds and movements around me. But I heard nothing but the howling if the wind. What is going on?

I carefully walked around trying to see what happened. I looked behind a couple trees and through some bushes but nothing was in sight. For Christ sake i'm a vampire who can read minds! I can hear the heart beat of a caterpillar if I wanted to why cant I figure out what the hell happened.

I tehn took about ten minutes looking for anything that would explain what just happened. I looked for maybe and hole in the ground or a river but there was nothing. I then looked for any new footprints or animals print, but came up with nothing too. I got so infuriated that I gave up and went back to where it all happened. When I got to the place were I first crouched I decided to just to keep going, because I had to get questions answered before the party started.

I started out walking and found what I had been looking for…. There it was standing right in front of my path. A giant balsa cork tree with the indentation of my body… No! No! There is no way I ran into a tree. I looked around and was confused out of my mind. Since when do VAMPIRES crash into trees? I can read peoples mind, hear tiny microscopic sounds, observe about 1000 feet ahead of me, can see in the dark, and I have super strength and speed. I could go on for longer but that's enough to prove my point.

But then it dawned on me! Holy Shit! I just crashed into a tree! I must have been so focused on the visitors, and Bella, and Alice… that I… I ran into a…a tree!

I was so bewildered and mystified! I will be humiliated for life if anyone (meaning Emmett) found out. I looked down at myself and brushed off the remains of the tree off my new suit realizing how stupid I was. I just decide to turned and walked away from the scene.

I had no idea what to do or what to say so I walked away slowly feeling stupid and embarrassed.

I finally reached home from a very painful and embarrassing jog, and asked Alice what she knew and why she kept it from me. But Alice knew nothing and she said she didn't want to bother me. I started getting fuming at her for not telling me in the first place just to get it over with, but she said again it would ruin my mood for the whole night. I finally gave in and figured she did it for the best, and instead asked her where Bella was. I needed to get my mind off this subject and focus on something else that s much more important. She said she was just finishing having dinner with her dad at the Lodge. Before she finished I has out the door running full speed towards town, excited so I could see Bella and feel better again.

I reached it in less than five minutes, and Bella had just finished dinner.

I stayed in the trees and paced back and forth. I must have scared Bella like crazy! I have to apologize. I shouldn't have run out on her like that, especially when there's someone after her. Ugg… with me its strew up, after screw up! I have to try harder. I heard the door open and saw Bella walk out scared and lean against the cruiser. I sprinted to her side and pulled her into tight hug, careful with her fragile body. I was so glad to finally be with her. I found her chin and titled it up, so I could kiss her. I used all my passion and longing in me to show her how grateful I was to have her.

"How are you?" Bella asked anxious as she put either of her tiny handson the side of my face. Her touch felt so warm in this bitter cold night.

"Not so great. But I've got a handle on myself. I'm sorry that I lost it back there."

"My fault. I should have waited to tell you." Bella said always trying to blame herself.

"No," I disagreed, "This is something I needed to know. I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"You've got a lot on your mind."

"And you don't?"

I heard Charlie coming so I didn't let her answer while I pressed my lips to hers once more. "Charlie's on his way."

"I'll have him drop me at your house."

"I'll follow you there." I promised.

"That's not necessary," She said as I disappeared. Her heart was so sweet and full of love that it made it very hard for me to leave.

I followed Charlie's cruiser scurrying through the woods as they drove towards my house. I knew I had to stay close just in case something happened. I followed until they reached my driveway where I saw Bella's jaw drop. I smiled to myself and loved how well I knew Bella because I knew she must be thinking of how much she must loves all the decorations Alice put up, but thinks it was too much. I then ran up the driveway, wanting to be there before she got there, and waited in the trees. Bella got out, said goodbye, and walked up the stairs. I could see her and she was safe, Thank God! I flashed around a tree and was practically pulled to her side.

PLEASE REVIEW! Was that a good chapter?

Should I write more? Did you like it?


	3. Party

Eclipse in Edwards Point of View

Right Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!

Although I wish I did!

Enjoy

Please Review!

Chapter 3 (The Party)

"Bella!" I whispered to her as to make sure I didn't frighten her. But my attempt failing and she still jumped as I gently winded my arms around her waist. I was so glad to see, it felt like I hadn't seen her in days. I nuzzled my head in her freesia in-scented hair and sighed while she stood there being perfectly still, other than her heart. The beautiful singing thing was beating like someone who had just run a marathon. I loved her cute little heartbeat, and I could pick it out of a crowd no matter how big. It was so perfect. Bella started struggling in my arms, so I opened my eyes and turned her around to fulfill her wish. I looked into her eyes, and thought how dumb I was for leaving this angel alone after graduation.

"I'm sorry for leaving you so abruptly, and not telling you," I pleaded for forgiveness.

"It's okay, Edward. Really, I'm fine," Bella whispered as she reached for my face and placed a sweet kiss upon my lips. Through this bliss kiss my mind wandered off focused on all the danger that was surrounding us. I realized all the horrid stuff and pressure we must be outing on my fragile Bella. How could I put her through this? I am such I selfish creature.

After that realization in my head I felt like I needed to prove to her how much she meant to me. So I started kissing her intensely, maybe to fiercely, but I never wanted her to leave my side again, and I was afraid that we only had a couple of hours more together. I was never going to let her go.

"Lets get this stupid party over with," She mumbled, as she stopped our moment and turned away.

Why did she do that? Why did she stop this moment so abruptly? Did I hurt her? She knows I am never going to let anyone touch her. She knows that. Right? Things were racing through my mind as to what had just happened. I decided to find out for myself before Bella went inside.

I turned her back around and placed my hand softly on either side of her face, waiting for her to look at me.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I told her as a matter of fact.

She then brought her good hand up to my face and tenderly placed her fingers on my lips. She fingers had a delicate smell of lavender and freesia, and that I had to restrain myself from picking her up, and doing naughty things with her.

"I'm not worried about myself so much." She explained. That was just like Bella, to be worrying about everyone, but herself.

"Why am I not surprised by that?" I muttered to myself while taking a deep breath. I then composed my face knowing know was not the time to talk about this, and smiled gently at her.

"Ready to celebrate?"

She then groaned loudly and looked towards the house. She the looked down at my hand and took it in hers. This simple gesture sent a warm spiral from my hand that shot through my whole body. It reached my face and I grinned at how easily she could make me feel so happy, so…human. I quickly slithered my whole arm around her waist to keep her closer, saying mentally "holding hands just isn't close enough". She got this message and shot back a brilliant white smile.

I slowly opened the door for her without thinking, trying to see from anybodies mind that was in the house, whether or not the house was ready. I saw it clearly blaring from Alice's mind along with her pride about setting everything up especially the stereo! She absolutely adored it and I could tell why.

The house was decorated like a cool nightclub. It had blinking colorful lights, random decorations, and tables with food drinks and games. The inside sort of matched in a weird way and it made our house look fancy but laid back at the same time.

"Unbelievable," I shrugged, "Alice will be Alice."

I then let go of Bella as she stepped into the house she was about to take another step but suddenly stopped in midair. She look at interior with her mouth wide open, she was in shock. I quickly grabbed her arm afraid of any clumsy accident that i'm sure would happen to Bella on one foot.

I looked around too examining it. It was really very beautiful. The big room that you first walk into had what looked like a dance floor in the middle and was surrounded by tables each holding something different. On the ceilings and walls there were tons of mysterious bright lights just waiting to be turned on. There were streamers of silver and gold draped delicately from wall to wall, and silver and gold tablecloths on all the tables. There was a huge stereo that Alice built herself with tons of CD's, and huge speakers in all corners of the room. Even the stairs matched the whole silver and gold theme, because there were also streamers laced up the railings and to the top were they intertwined and met in the middle blocking off the upstairs. The room sparkled and looked elegant with a hint of party. I couldn't even imagine what the other rooms looked like compared to this one.

"Whoa! I thought the outside was decorated." Bella whispered to herself with her mouth still hanging open. I mentally agreed with her as I examined the room again surprised at how perfect everything was and how good it was done.

"Edward!" Alice called from behind the very speaker that she was very proud about putting together. "I need your advice," She asked as she pointed to the tower of CDs. "Should we give them familiar and comfortable? Or"- she pointed to the other tower of CDs- "educate their taste in music?"

"Keep it comfortable," I recommended. "You can only lead the horse to the water." I repeated a phrase I had once read... I don't know… forty years ago. I looked towards Alice for the first time and noticed her wardrobe. It was a very fancy tank top that went nicely with her blood red pants. She was also wearing make up that made her whole face pop out. Alice always get's carried away for parties. From the clothes to the decoration, and everything in between. I looked at Bella as she was realizing the same thing, and asked

"I think I'm underdressed."

"You're perfect," I totally disagreed looking at her perfect blue outfit and pinching at Bella's side to tease her.

"You'll do," Alice amended even though her thoughts were going somewhere else.

"Thanks." Bella sighed. "Do you really think people will come?"

I could hear in her tone of voice that she was hoping no one would come. Alice recognized this too and tried to make an angry face at her but failing. I laughed and shrugged them off as I said,

"Everyone will come," I answered. "They're all dying to see the inside of the reclusive Cullen's mystery house." I said dramatically. I wasn't really sure weather what I was saying was true and I hoped it didn't bother Bella TO much. But I think it will be exciting to have everyone we know at our house. Maybe even all the guys that still think Bella will get rid of me because I'm a freak or because i'm no one special will stop thinking that once they see my house. I internally cursed myself for being so jealous that I could get that low, but I just couldn't help it. Bella makes me feel more human everyday. And jealously was one of the concepts that was coming up more and more often.

"Fabulous," Bella moaned.

That's my edited version! Thank You for reading! I hope you guys keep reading and try to send me more reviews! Reviews always help! Be looking for

more chapters I will be putting more up soon! :D


	4. The Vision

Eclipse in Edwards Point of View

Right Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!

Although I wish I did!

Enjoy

Chapter 4: The Vision

I watched Bella closely watching her body language, seeing her struggle. She was staring at Alice and examining every move she did. I could tell she wanted to help, but she didn't know how. I loved my precious helpful Bella. I really did. But I couldn't let her stand there and suffer so I took her hand softly in mine and wandered the house looking for Carlisle and Jasper. The theory Bella had told me had been lingering in the back of my mind of a long time and I couldn't keep it back any longer.

When I found Carlisle and Jasper descriptively told them about Bella's theory and all the things I had been thinking and coming up with. Carlisle and Jasper got a little overwhelmed but they agreed.

There was nothing left for anyone to examine, to think about, or venture out to find. We had all the facts and the only thing left to do was to get together and defeat those damn newborns.

We started thinking about the plan and decided how the attack was going to go. The first thing Carlisle sorrowfully said was that we had to gather as many people as we could in order to be safe. I did not like the thought of fighting and killing the newborns, and I could tell Carlisle wasn't too happy either. We talked vaguely about other key points and ideas but we don't do much because the party was close.

The whole time we were discussing this Bella was acting very weird. She kept speaking out and saying that we were all doing way too much and that she would rather we didn't fight. I kept telling her that she was part of our family and families protect each other, but she didn't want us putting ourselves "in danger" just for her. Even Jasper tried to soothe her with shooting peaceful surges through her body but she was too riled up that it barely helped. I can see her point but if fighting would save or keep her safer, then I was going to fight the devil if I had to.

The doorbell then rang surprising all of us and snapping us into party mode. We all shook our heads of the plan and focused it on the party. It took Bella a while to stop thinking about it because her eyebrows were still squeezed together in confusion and stress but Jasper helped her out a bit at the end. I put on a happy face and grabbed Bella as I dashed down the stairs ready to greet people. Alice having already transformed the room into a pumping party had turned the music up, put all the flashing lights on, and had all the food ready. Absolutely nothing was out of place. Alice smiled at Bella and me as she twirled and danced to get the door.

When the door opened Bellas friends; Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha, and Lauren slowly walked through the door, carefully examining my house. I could tell by there thoughts that all of them were curious, but overwhelmed when they saw the nightclub Alice had made. Mike was staring right at Bella thinking what a strange, but cool, he had to admit, boyfriend she had. As everyone came in and got used to my house they slowly got more comfortable and excited ready to have a raving party.

Bella, taking me along, went to greet Mike and Jessica out of politeness, not that she wanted too. She thanked them for coming in a voice that Jessica thought was excitement, but I could tell was anxious and scared. I kept right by her side making sure she was comfortable and helping her through this torturous night.

The doorbell rang again just as we finished greeting the guests, and Bella and me opened it to find Angela and Ben. I saw Eric and Katie who were just at the stairs and I pushed it open in a welcoming manner. Ben looked surprised as he shook my hand but Angela looked like she knew it all along. They came in and scurried away after we welcomed them.

Bella said "hi" and "thanks for coming" to everyone as I occasionally said, "welcome". But tonight all the attention seemed to be on Bella; barely anyone realized I was there. Bella kept a happy and excited face on that fooled almost everyone, but me.

At one point I heard Emmett say, _Watch this Edward _and when I turned quickly to see Mike staring at Emmett. Emmett was at the food table and he quickly gave me a wink that would have been to fast for a human eye to catch. I watched curiously as Emmett turned towards Mike and smiled maliciously. The rid lights came around and gleamed off his teeth and his face, sending Mike cowardly stepping backward. He tripped over someone's heel and fell on the ground. I then snickered out loud feeling free of everything. He swiftly stood up and shook himself off as he walked away like nothing had ever happened. That's what old pal Mike gets, I thought.

The lights Alice put up would sometimes glint off me and my family's skin and make us look wrong, but I was happy Emmett caught that and picked the perfect time to smile at Mike, and scare the wits out of him. This party was the best party of the year.

The party was going great; the food was disappearing, all thanks to Esme's wonderful cooking. The music was loud and infectious, and the lights were flashing and hypnotic. This party was going just as planned, but I knew Bella was not enjoying it. I knew that Alice had tried to make her center of attention and succeeded. But Bella was not appreciating it, which I told Alice she wouldn't. All the seniors, and most of the juniors were in my house, having a blast dancing to the music. The music was so inviting and rhythmic, it was hard not to break into a dance. We picked comfortable up beat music that fit this party perfectly. My hand always stayed on Bella either pulling her closer, or helping her avoid certain people. Bella and me occasionally danced but mostly mingled our way through the crowd going from one place to the other

Bella was actually a very good dancer, which wasn't surprising. She had a perfect figure that would sway to the music and stay with any beat let it be a slow dance or a rock song. My favorite dance was something called the Cotton Eyed Joe. All the girls got in the middle of the floor and shook around like bobble heads. They had some footwork to it and it fit with the song. Bella did it perfectly and eventually got comfortable enough to go full out and do the whole cowboy lasso swing at the end. She was so beautiful and sexy when she danced it was hard for me to stay away from her. And it got her mind off the newborns but it always came back when we were walking or not doing anything. So I did everything I could to keep her occupied by dancing, which I actually enjoyed, and talking. I wanted this to be memorable for her even if the best part was the dancing.

Right in the middle of when we were making our third round and we were shouting with Angela I saw I saw it! The future! It was like a bomb exploding! I saw it clearly even though the whole night I had to try hard to keep everyone's mind to a small buzz. A whole group of newborn vampires were darting through the forest looking very determined and cruel. As I looked carefully one of them holding Bella's shirt! But the picture soon disappeared like the sun in night. I swiveled around and caught Alice whiter than a vampire, with that blank confused face on. The vision then cleared up and I saw the newborns were finishing their running and they were finally arrived at their destination. I searched around in the vision looking for some clue before it vanished. And that's when I saw the outline of the clearing… in Forks! Oh shit not Forks! OH SHIT I screamed in my head! I fiercely let go of Bella, for the first time tonight and hissed, "Stay here. I'll be right back." I sprinted through the crowd as fast as I could without making a scene towards Alice. I spotted her near the kitchen doorway with both her hands out holding the frame of the door for support.

"What the hell was that!" I spat as I leaned closer to Alice.

"I don't know! It all happened so fast," Alice murmured still looking confused.

She then realized something very important and blurted, "Edward," she croaked, "This is less than a month away .All of them, all of them are coming here, t-to Forks. We have to stop them before they come into town!"

I then thought of the idea of the newborns attacking Forks… or getting close to Bella. I tried to rip the thought out of my head but I kept seeing it over and over. But NOO! I couldn't fell my legs anymore and my knees were trembling. I wasn't in control of anything I felt so helpless. I suddenly hit the ground with a great amount of force cracking it slightly. My mind was racing trying to think of a way, any way we could use to keep Bella safe. This is not going to happen it cant. I felt sick and it felt like my mind was going to explode as ideas and thoughts swirled through my head. I vaguely felt Alice grab me by the arms and hoist me up until my head was level with hers and say,

"Edward, Edward! Listen!" she yelled as she held me, "No one is going to hurt Bella, we are going to be prepared! We will stop them. We have time and we will have a plan!" Alice said, but I knew it was close to impossible. They were stronger, there were more of them, they are newborns, they don't have a weakness… I could on forever but Alice interrupted me.

"Edward. Go tell the others. Okay! You have to be strong for BELLA!" Alice shook me as her comment sank in. I finally realized who would be more upset and affected than me, and that was Bella. I have to put myself and all my worries aside and focus on Bella. She most the important thing right now, I thought as I straightened up and got as much of a hold on myself as I could.

"K," a struggled because it was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. I put my head down and made a promise to myself. I will brutally destroy the being, whom is responsible for this, all the way to the hot fiery depths of hell itself.


	5. The Plan

Eclipse in Edwards Point of View

Right Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!

Although I wish I did!

Enjoy

And I give a big thanks to Simple-2-Blink for helping me with this story! (Clap, clap, clap) 8D

Chapter 5

Once I finally gained control of myself I swerved through the sea of people at vampire speed not caring if anyone saw. I had to find the others and tell them what Alice had saw, and then we have to make a plan. I would do anything to keep Bella safe. I was gliding up the stairs heading for Carlisle office where I knew both Carlisle and Esme were. I had decided to inform them first since they are the 'parents', until I heard Alice thinking, _Edward! Edward_!

I spun around right on the last step, almost falling if you could believe it, and found Alice staring back with a frightening face on thinking, _Tell Jasper first_. _He already has a plan in his head that will help us keep the newborns out of forks_. I pursed my lips trying to remain calm, and nodded. I swiveled on my foot and pounced over the ribbon that was supposed to keep people out. I landed on the ground in a crouch so my body would absorb my landing and sound. I shot up finally realizing how scared I was as I saw my face in the hallway mirror.

In all my 100 years or so, I have never seen or felt so frightened and scared. First of all me and the six other people in my family, alone, have to fight a whole crowd of newborn vampires. Secondly, there is a possibility not all of us will survive, and that means the vampires might make it to forks, or even to… No I couldn't even think the name. My whole existence, my whole world revolved around Bella! She is my first priority. If she's gone then there is absolutely no reason for me to living. I have to protect her as much as I can.

I raced down the hall, and found Jasper running right at me. The moment he saw me he froze.

"W-what happened," he stuttered, "What's wrong, Edward? I can fell it. I came to check… I have been feeling that strong emotion surging through me for five minutes now, and I couldn't figure out were it was coming from. Why are you so frightened?" Jasper begged trying to figure out what was going on. I guess I wasn't very good at hiding my emotions.

"Its them Jazz. The newborns are coming," I whispered as I gulped, "To Forks! Alice just saw them make their decision, and they're coming to attack!" I barely was able to get the whole thing out before Jasper gasped and held his hands to his head. All of his thoughts were revolving around Alice and how to keep her safe, just like mine were on Bella.

"Jasper! Listen," I ordered, "We need a plan. You have fought tons of newborns; you know what to do and how to do it. Alice says she see's you with a plan. Think!" I ordered again.

"Well… I can teach y'all how to fight newborns," Jasper answered an idea forming, "I can tell you how they fight, and some techniques to fight them. And we can build up an army ourselves." Jasper said as his mind raced with different strategies.

"Okay. We…can have strategic meeting later tonight and you can teach us everything. We have to go somewhere were there's enough room?" My mind raced as I tried to form plans.

"The baseball clearing." Jasper concluded, "Lets make it at three. So people wont suspect anything."

"Good plan. Go get Alice and tell her. And I'll tell the others what's going on." I said, but not before Jasper was sprinting past me and down the stairs as fast as he could. I turned and follow him to see what was wrong and that's when I saw the wolves. I stopped at the top of the stairs and saw Jacob was leaning over Alice with his arm extended. I then saw Jasper reach them and put up a defensive stance in front of Alice glaring the wolves down. What were they doing in our house? Had Bella invited them? I gaped at all the questions but had no time to answer any of them.

I had to decide weather I should go and get Bella, or let Alice and Jasper handle it. I was about to run down the stairs when I decided it was only fair if I went and told the others, and let Alice and Jasper take care of it.

I went searching in ever room that I reached, for one of my family members. I then stopped and searched for thoughts of something I would recognize. I then heard lines from a book being read in someone's mind, and knew it had to be my parents. I then found them sitting together not in their room but in Carlisle's study. Carlisle was in his wooden chair next to his desk, reading on of the many books he had, and Esme was drawing a beautiful design on her drawing pad. They looked so peaceful, and I hated myself for interrupting, but I had to.

"Carlisle, Esme," I asked, "We have a problem!" I whimpered.

"What is it Edward?" Esme asked alarmed as her and Carlisle stood up.

"Alice just had a vision that the newborns we have been worrying about, are coming. There's twenty or so of them, and they are coming to Forks to try to find Bella. We have to stop them!" I hissed.

"Edward, how could it be? Why is it so soon…we just have to figure out a plan." Carlisle said as he paced the room.

"Carlisle! They are after Bella. In the vision Alice saw one of them was carrying Bella's shirt. They have come to find her," I said defeated, "Jaspers got a plan. He is going to teach us how to fight them. We are going to our baseball field tonight at three for a strategic meeting." As I finished talking Esme collapsed on to the couch with her hands over her face. Her thoughts were sad and scared just like mine, _No… It can't be this soon. We are not ready, _She thought

"Esme" I whispered as I walked over to her and took her hands, "We will train as hard as we can, and we will follow everything Jasper says. We will get more people to fight with us. And we will win, I swear." I knew all Esme was scared of was losing our family, so I had to try and comfort her.

Esme face was full of love when she stood up and pulled me into a hug. She held me there never wanting the moment to end. I hugged her back and released her showing a sign of emotion. She realized what I wanted and said,

"Go get her, Edward. Bella needs you. Be strong."

Carlisle also reading my mind took Esme and led her out of the room saying, "Thank you Edward. The others probably already know, so you should get Bella home."

Tell me how you like my new edited chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chocolae Eyes

Eclipse in Edwards Point of View

Right Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!!

Although I wish I did!!

Enjoy

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!

I WIIL DEDICATE THIS STORY TO THE PERSON

WHO REVIEWS THE MOST!!!

Chapter 6

As the party ended I heard that most of the guests had had a great time and I heard some people thinking, _Maybe the Cullen's are cool_ and, _I got to hang out with those Cullen's more._ And they all didn't want to leave, but my family and me had more important things to plan. My family and me thanked everyone and we were finally alone.

After party ended and me and my family were all in a better mood, because the wolves had joined us in the fight against the newborns. And we had a plan that Jasper would teach us and give us tricks on how to fight the newborns tonight. We now had a 99.999% chance we would win. I could tell Bella was upset about what was going on, because her best friend, Jacob, and me, her soul mate, were risking our lives along with our families. But what she didn't get was how simple it will be now for us to defeat them. I tried to keep her as calm and as I left my family reassured her, and tried to explain that it would be easy.

"Bella! Chill out!! I could take all of those filthy newborns out in one second!" Emmett bragged.

"Buuut..," Bella stuttered, "All of you, and Jacob and the wolves.. You guys are risking you lives for me. And if any of you get hurt it will be my fault."

"Hey! Why are you the only one allowed to fight with werewolves? Its our turn." Emmett said as he started laughing. I kicked him and heard him think, _Just stating the facts, god. She doesn't think we can win Edward! That hurts, that really hurts. _He laughed as I kicked him again.

"No Bella don't think that. It was never your fault. There's like..," I then saw Alice look into the future to see how many newborns were coming, " about 20 of them and 20 of us now with the wolves. And their numbers are going down rapidly. We will learn how to fight them, and we will beat them."

Alice finished then patted Bella's head, while looking at Jasper and thought, _Calm her down. _Jasper then looked at me and thought, _You should take her home. She is in pain I can feel it, _and then he sent a flood of peace all around Bella.

_Take her home Edward_, Esme thought _She needs to sleep! She must be exhausted._

"It will be all right honey! I promise." Esme said as she hugged Bella and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Bella, lets get you home!!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Okay. Bye everyone." Bella whispered. I looked at all my family, and walked Bella to her car.

It almost felt like if I let go of Bella she would fall. She looked so tired and frightened. I had to try to make it as easy for her as I could, so in the end she will see how easy it was.

I started the car and started down my windy driveway. I looked at her beautiful face pull of fright. I hated to see her like this so I took one of my hands off the steering wheel and gently grabbed hers. I knew she hated it when I didn't pay attention to the road so I stared straight ahead and squeezed her warm hand.

"That had to be the longest party in the history of the world," Bella complained. I had to agree with that.

"It's over now." I said as I let go of her hand and tried to sooth her by gently rubbing her arm.

She was so beautiful, and she smelled wonderful like her strawberry shampoo. I looked over at her, and got lost I her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you!"

"I love you too," She whispered as she picked up my hand and planted a kiss on it. After she did that there was a little tingle that went through me, and the place were she kissed felt as warm as the sun.

I drove for another five minutes until I reached Bella's house, then I slowed down.

"You're taking me with you tonight." Bella whispered in a frightened tone. I turned to her, and looked at her again. I thought I had calmed her down, but it looked like she started worrying again.

"Bella, you're worn out." I pleaded, she has to sleep and calm down. If she came it would make her even more frightened. and it would probably distract other people.

"You think I could sleep?" She demanded.

"This is an experiment. I'm not sure if it will be possible for us all to… cooperate. I don't want you in the middle of that."

"If you won't take me, then I'll call Jacob."

I shut my mouth so I wouldn't growl out loud, and narrowed my eyes at Bella. Why would she say that? She probably knew that would hit a hard spot, but if she said that and knew it would hit a spot then she obviously really wanted to go. I just sat there in silence not knowing what to say.

"See you upstairs," She muttered.

I watched her carefully walk up the stairs and into the house. I peered into Charlie's mind; he was sleeping and having a very strange dream about food?

I stepped out of the car and ran to the side of the house, I then sniffed and peered around to see if anyone was here. I found nothing, so I climbed the wall and opened the window. I slid into her room, and gently shut the window. I then sat in the rocking chair, mad. Why did Bella have to be so stubborn, why can't she stay home and sleep? She would feel much better at home, I thought unhappily.

I heard Bella's footsteps, and Charlie's large ones as Bella helped him to bed. Bella then came in the room, and then walked out to the bathroom. I wished that she would give in and put her pajamas on, but she didn't. She came back and hung something up in the closet, and looked at me.

"Come here," She said mad, as she grabbed my hand and lead me to the bed.


	7. Could it be? Could it really be?

Eclipse in Edwards Point of View

Right Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!!

Although I wish I did!!

Enjoy

SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG CHAPTER!! Hope you like it!!

Chapter 7: Could it Be?? Could it really be??

She pushed me down on the bed and curled her small body next to my chest. She looked so tired and that she could fall asleep right now. I reached in front of Bella, going slowly so I wouldn't disturb her and pulled the blanket around her. I tucked it tightly around trying to force her to stay her, but I didn't bother putting it over me, because it wouldn't have helped me with my skin being so cold.

"Please relax." I coaxed.

"Sure."

"This is going to work Bella I can feel it." I said as I pictured my family with the wolves destroying the newborns, and making them wish they never started in the first place. We were going to win because of all the people and all the training we were going to get. I was so relieved that my family, especially Bella wouldn't be in danger.

Bella then locked her teeth together, that signaled she was going to lose it.

"Listen to me, Bella. This is going to be _easy_. The newborns will be completely taken by surprise. They'll have no more idea that werewolves even exist than you did. I've seen how they act in a group, the way Jasper remembers. I truly believe that the wolves' hunting techniques will work flawlessly against them. And with them divided and confused, there won't be enough for the rest of us to do. Someone may have to sit out," I teased.

"Piece of cake," she murmured, and I felt her warm breath slowly blow against my chest as she spoke.

"Shhh," I stroked her cheek. "You'll see. Don't worry now."

She looked so frightened even after I told her everything that finally I decided to sing her, her lullaby. I hoped it would sooth her but it didn't look like it was working.

I was excited for this evening, because Jasper was going to give us some techniques on how to fight newborns. When he first was changed into a vampire in 1863 by a vampire named Maria. Maria changed him because he was at a high rank in the army and she needed to claim her territory. When jasper was with Maria they created an army and they would fight other newborns, for territory. Every time Jasper told the story I could it in his mind like it was yesterday. I was the only one who knew exactly what happened and what it looked like. So when I saw him fighting the newborns with Maria, it was easy for him because he had a lot of techniques. When I thought of the fight we have to go through, I know we are going to win, from the help of Jasper.

Bella still would not calm done after a while, so I was finished. I sat up pulling her with my, and tried to plead her again. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and sleep?"

She gave me one of those ancient looks that I have heard and seen of for over 100 years known as 'If looks could kill'. So I sighed thinking how stubborn she is. I then carefully scooped Bella up in my arms and jumped out the window. I was careful not to hit her or give her any of my weight. I quickly swung her on my back and headed towards the black forest behind her house.

Right when I started running I remembered what it was like to have fun and to not be worrying about anything. From then on I ran just for the fun of it, like I used to do with Bella. The wind was wiped around me in all direction causing Bella's hair to hit my face. Her hair was like a smell you would only smell if you were in heaven (A.N.-Sorry if some of you don't believe in heaven, but it was perfect for this spot!!) I took a big whiff and started running even faster.

When we reached the big baseball field my family usually plays, and I heard eighty things at once. Emmett was laughing at the story that Alice had told him. Jasper was making fun of Rosalie, Carlisle was trying talking to Esme quietly over near the rocks, and most of all everyone was HAPPY. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to my ecstatic family

"You know what I think?" Bella asked me.

"No." I laughed.

"What do you think?" I asked as I saw that she almost smiled.

"I think it's all connected. Not just the two, but all three." She explained.

"You've lost me."

"Three bad things have happened since you came back." Bella said as she held out her fingers to count. She then made me realize what I did to her. I flinched and remembered the dark days when I left Bella. They were terrible.

"The newborns I Seattle. The stranger in my room. And-first of all- Victoria came to look for me."

It took me some time to let then sink in, then I narrowed my eyes, and said, "Why do you think so?"

"Because I agree with Jasper- the Volturi love their rules. They would probably do as better job anyway. Remember when you were tracking Victoria?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Yes." If frowned as I remembered how hard it was, "I wasn't very good at it."

"Alice said you were in Texas. Did you follow here there?"

I thought this over for a minute and pulled my eyebrows together saying, "Yes. Hmm…"

"See-she could have gotten the idea there. But she doesn't know what she's doing, so the newborns are all out of control."

No, that couldn't be. Hmm.. Ah yes. Only Aro knows what Alice can do.

"Only Aro knows exactly how Alice's visions work." I said repeating what I just thought.

"Aro would know best, but wouldn't Tanya and Irina and the rest of your friends in Denali know enough? Laurent lived with them for so long. And if he was still friendly enough with Victoria to be doing favors for her, why wouldn't he also tell her everything he knew?" Bella finished.

I was not going to let that be the answer, It WASN'T Victoria.

"But it wasn't Victoria in your room." I thought of.

"She can't make new friends? Think about it Edward. If it is Victoria doing this in Seattle, she's made a lot of new friends. She's created them.

Could it actually be Victoria, I thought.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

FOLLOW THE ARROW!! YOU KNOW

YOU WANT TO!!


	8. The Wolves Approach

Eclipse in Edwards Point of View

Right Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!!

Although I wish I did!!

Enjoy

AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 8- The Wolves Approach

"But it wasn't Victoria in your room." I thought.

"She can't make new friends? Think about it Edward. If it is Victoria doing this in Seattle, she's made a lot of new friends. She's created them."

Could it actually be Victoria, I thought.

"Hmm. It's possible. I think the Volturi are most likely…But your theory-there's something there. Victoria's personality. Your theory suits her personality perfectly. She's shown a remarkable gift for self-preservation from the start -maybe it's a talent of hers. In any case, this plot would put her in no danger at all from us, if she sits safely behind and lets the newborns weak their havoc here. And maybe little danger from the Volturi, either. Perhaps she's counting on us to win, in the end, though certainly not without heavy casualties of our own. But no survivors from her little army to bear witness against her. In fact, if there were survivors, I'd bet she'd be planning to destroy them herself… Hmm. Still, she'd have to have at least one friend who was a bit more mature. No fresh-made newborn left your father alive…"

So Victoria would of forced or tricked a newborn into going to Bella's and getting what she needs. I knew that because her mate was James, who tried to kill Bella, I frowned. How innocent the newborns are, they probably have no idea what there doing. But Victoria is a mean, ferocious, and selfish person. I thought about all the words I could use to describe her which made me smile. I looked up and coming back said, "Definitely possible. Regardless, we've got to be prepared for anything until we know for sure. You're very perceptive today. Its impressive." I added.

Bella sighed. "Maybe I'm just reacting to this place. It makes me feel like she's close by…like she sees me now."

I clenched my teeth holding a growling as I scanned the forest. My muscles tensed as I said, "She'll never touch you, Bella"

I scanned the forest again looking in all the shadows, and reading every mind to make sure there wasn't someone here who wasn't supposed to be. Ohh… But what I would give to have Victoria here so I can destroy for putting everyone in danger. I looked again to the shadows in hope to find her there.

"Yet, what I wouldn't give to have her that close. Victoria, and anyone else who's ever thought of hurting you," I murmured as I took Bella's hands and looked at her, "To have the chance to end this myself. To finish it with my own hands this time." I wanted this to happen so greatly.

Bella then grasped my hands a little tighter, and it felt like our hands could be linked forever.

As we walked over towards the rest of my family, Alice was sitting on a rock looking sad and frustrated. I quickly searched here mind and found out that the future was blurring, which only meant one thing… the wolves are almost here. Jasper caught that from Alice and he started stretching his arms, getting ready. Emmett also noticed Alice and her started stretching too, as Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" Bella noted, which made me chuckle.

"The werewolves are on their way, so she can't see anything that will happen now. It makes her uncomfortable to be blind." I said knowing Alice would hear. And as I said that she turned her head and thought, _Shut up Edward! It's not funny, _and stuck her tongue out. I laughed again because I just couldn't resist.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett ran over and said, "Hey, Bella. Is he going to let you practice, too?" Emmett said as he thought, _Edward, this could be hilarious_.

I groaned at Emmett. "Please, Emmett, don't give her any ideas."

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked as he saw Alice holding her head in her lap.

I closed my eyes and searched people's minds until I heard them. The wolves were just entered Forks and were running our way. They were coming and going to stay in their wolf forms the whole time. It seamed that they don't trust us, I sighed.

"A minute and a half. But I'm going to half to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

Carlisle nodded. "This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all."

Bella turned her head towards me with her eyes wide open. "They're coming as wolves?"

I looked into Bella's frightened expression, and I slowly nodded. Bella seemed scared, which made a tiny part of me grin and think, _That's a good thing. Now she might see Jacob for how he really is_. But I thought _I have to focus on Bella being happy and safe_, I told myself. And then all of a sudden I sensed and heard… TEN wolves approaching. What the hell! Their numbers have grown. I turned away from Bell and spoke to my family.

"Prepare yourselves-they've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded as she tried to search the future but failed.

"Shh," I cautioned, as I peered behind her into the woods where I knew all the wolves were.

My family started spreading out in a line to meet our enemies. Jasper and Emmett stepped forward ready incase of emergency, and I leaned forward to join them but I then realized Bella was right next to me. Bella squeezed my hand and held me there. I then remembered this was so dangerous for her, I should stay were I am and protect her.

I stared the wolves down as they slowly came forward under Sam's direction. Sam was telling them how to behave and he was in the front getting ready to train with his enemies.

"Damn," Emmett said. "Did you ever see anything like it?" _What the hell. There's like 15 of those beasts. I have only ever seen like 7!! _Emmett thought as he exchanged looks with Rosalie.

"What is it?" Bella whispered beside me. I almost forgot she couldn't see that far. "I can't see anything."

"The pack has grown," I murmured in her ear.

Me, Bella, and my family stood there waiting for the wolves to come into view so we could start our training.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE

WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW!

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!

8D


	9. The Night Begins

The Night Begins

Eclipse in Edwards Point of View

Right Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!!

Although I wish I did!!

Enjoy

SORRY!!! I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY!!

I have had tons of homework and it's been vacation!!!

BUT I FINISHED SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

And I give a big thanks to Simple-2-Blink for helping me with this story!! (Clap, clap, clap) 8D

The wolves descended; there bodies like those of a horse. There were ten of them in the same line we were formed in, with Sam at the lead. The wolves' heads were buzzing with messages, sending them from one head to another. Automatically when one wolf thought something everyone else could hear it. It was their way of communicating as wolves!

"Fascinating," I murmured without realizing it.

Sam was giving the others orders to stay back, be quiet, and let him speak. _Is_ _Edward the one, Jacob?_ Sam thought, _Yes_, Jacob thought back.

Carlisle then stepped forward not to alarm or ruin their presence. He was trying to make them as comfortable as he could.

"Welcome," He greeted the wolves.

_Edward. Can you translate? We are staying were we are,_ Sam said as he looked around for me, _And tell Carlisle Thank you._

"Thank you," I said in a flatter tone to make it seam like Sam's. I did this so Sam could see me and make sure I heard him. _We will listen and watch, but no more. That is the most we can ask for our self-control,_ Sam thought looking right at me. I nodded and spoke in the same voice as I said, "We will listen and watch, but no more. That is the most we can ask for our self-control."

_Of course, of course. We should make this as easy as possible for them, _Carlisle lovingly thought. Carlisle is the one who has a kind heart and cares about everyone, which is why I love him as a father.

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper" - he pointed his hand towards Jasper who stood there nervous and ready, and I could tell form his thoughts he was trying to figure out what to say- "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style." Carlisle added wanting to be polite.

_They are different from you?? What are they_, Sam thought to me. I shook my head and as I was about to speak every other wolves mind raced ahead thinking, _Maybe its another breed,_ and, _What do they look like_. But I spoke before Sam got to mad, saying, "They are different from you?" I asked for Sam. I didn't even realize that I forgot to say the rest of the sentence because I was so mesmerized with the connection. The wolves mind connection. It was amazing!

"They are all very new- only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you-it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves." Carlise told Sam.

I just barely listened and when he was finished I went back to studying the wolves.

_The wolves are actually intelligent creatures_, I thought with a sigh. It would be like eight people like me always with each other and always knowing what the others think about. But the others would always know what you think, too.

I would listen and I would hear one wolf think something, and everyone else would know what he/she thought. I started to feel bad for them when I remembered that you cant control your thoughts. The wolves have to share everything including feelings, moods, thoughts, and even thoughts that they don't share. They can never keep anything to themselves.

All of a sudden I heard all the wolfs mind race again. They had been excited at what Carlisle said, and all of the wolves were so overjoyed that they let out a low growl. It rumbled down the line as all the wolves one by one joined it. It was one way of presenting their enthusiasm. Everyone in my family knew by that simple gesture the wolves made that the wolves were excited. How fascinating!! The wolves then all looked at Sam and some thought, Ohh come on! We can take more, and others thought, Sam were strong and they look scared! Which made me a little angry, but Sam gathered up his thoughts, sushed everyone and told me, _We will take more than our share, if necessary_. I nodded respectfully and said to my family, "We will take more than our share, if necessary."

Carlisle and Esme were looking at the wolves with and respect and thinking how nice and thoughtful that was. Carlisle then smiled and said, "We will see how it plays out."

_Do you know when, and how they will arrive? _Sam thought.

"Do you know when, and how they will arrive?" I said to match what Sam asked. As I said that I felt Bella shiver involuntary. I gazed upon her and saw her staring off into space with a scared expression on her fragile face. Her eyebrows got closer together, and her lips quivered. I pulled her in tighter knowing she was afraid of the newborns without being able to read her mind. She must be so frightened.

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the later morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

_Thank you for the information. All we can ask from our self control is to watch from here?_ Sam asked his eyes tightened as he looked at me. I nodded and said in a different tone,

"Thank you for the information. We will watch from here." I said not wanting to be as rude as Sam was, but respecting his words.

One by one the wolves lowered their beast-like bodies to the ground. They were ready to listen and to add to their technique.

I looked out of the wolves mind to hear Jasper thinking, _Hey Edward are th…they ready. I am so nervous_. I shook my head lightly and giving him a reassuring look wanting to calm his nerves. I turned my attention from the wolves to Jasper getting ready for the night to begin.

Please review!!!!!!!! :D

So everyone if u don't want to tell me how you like my story at least review and tell me if you like the new name I am going to give this story!!! I have been trying to think of a new name and this is what I have come up with its SOLAR ECLIPSE!! Actually this name was suggested to me by Simple-2-Blink!!! So a big thanks to Simple-2-Blink for helping me with my story and giving me a title (clap, clap, clap)!! :D If any one else wants to suggest any names or likes the name SOLAR ECLIPSE please review or PM's me!! Please!!! Thank you for reading my story!!!!!!!


	10. Instinct Takes Over

Eclipse in Edwards Point of View

Right Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!

Although I wish I did!

Enjoy

Chapter 10: Instinct Takes Over

Jasper turned his back on the wolves and turned his attention to our family. He was thinking it would be easier if WE were just here, alone. So he blocked their emotions out completely, which was very impressive, and focused on us.

"Carlisle's right. They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from one side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively." Jasper said. Then he paused and thought, _Hmm, okay what would be the best way to example a newborn attack? Maybe a strong dumb.._ but just as Jasper thought that he looked up and saw Emmett. "Emmett?"

_Yes! Finally we get to show these dogs how you really fight_, Emmett thought as he walked in front of Jasper with a huge grin on his face. But he didn't know that Jasper was using him to be compared to the newborns.

Jasper backed away to the north end of the opening between our enemies, he was thinking of a plan or strategy he could use to help us, and then he waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

Once Emmett heard this he narrowed his eyes and said, "I'll try not to break anything!" _You frickin idiot! Are you trying to make me look bad,_ Emmett thought afterwards, as he got ready to pay Jasper back for making him look bad.

"What I mean is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

_This is going to be hilarious,_ I thought_,_ _I can't wait till I get my turn_. As Jasper stepped backward he thought of all the moves, and all the places he would attack, and then his body went rigid.

"Okay, Emmett - try to catch me." Jasper smirked as Emmett growled and flew ahead at full speed to try and grab him, but Jasper being a little bit faster stepped to his right just before Emmett could reach him. Jasper hissed tauntingly which sent Emmett into a rage and he lunged right too, but Jasper was a step ahead of him. This action was so fast and intense it made me energized. I was so prepared for my turn; I leaned forward to watch every little detail. Jasper kept running to the right then the left, and Emmett kept getting his hands an inch away from Jaspers throat.

At last Jasper bolted forward 10 feet away from Emmett, but Emmett waited patiently thinking about what Jasper said to him before, _"Just go for the easy kill, Emmett." _So Emmett waited until Jasper froze in place, then he bolted forward thinking he would take Jasper off guard. But what he didn't know was how hard and how much Jasper new from fighting the newborns in Texas, century's before. So Jasper waiting for this and when Emmett was a couple feet away he jumped and landed on his back. Emmett tried to get away but Jasper held him tight and leaned in, his teeth inches from Emmett's neck. He had won.

_Crap. That doesn't count, he's a frickin' expert_. Emmett cussed.

I almost forgot about the wolves because I was so absorbed in the fight, but then there was a huge thunder of approval from the watching wolves. They were all half cheering half mocking in their minds. They thought it was cool but they've seen better is what I heard from Jacob. _Those… _I thought but was cut off by Emmett.

"Again," Emmett growled losing his grin.

I continued thinking, _Those stupid mutts…wait! What! No way! Emmett had his turn,_ I thought, and added, "It's my turn," I said trying to keep myself under control. But as soon as Bella squeezed my fingers I looked down. Bella looked up at me with her mesmerizing eyes, and look of security. I looked up again, and collected myself. _If Bella can do this calmly then so can I, _I thought.

"In a minute," Jasper smirked, stepping backwards, "I want to show Bella something first." Jasper looked at Edward and thought, _I know how she feels about Alice, but this will help her see how strong and big Alice is. _I looked down at Bella to watch and see how she took it. Jasper then waved Alice to come over. _Ohh boy_, Alice thought, _I was expecting something like this. Jasper doesn't stand a chance, hehe. _All of a sudden Bella's eyes widened and she turned white as a ghost. I squeezed her to try and reassure her but her eyes were glued to Alice. _I hate to see Bella like this_, I thought, _Please hurry_.

"I know you worry about her. I want to show you why that's not necessary." Jasper explained as Alice danced into the arena at human speed.

I half watched Bella half watched the fight, loving the fight, and worrying about Bella. First Jasper crouched facing Alice, whose eyes were closed. Alice was seeing the future while Jasper was using all the technique he knew. Bella's eyes were frozen still on Alice while her heart beat wildly out of place. I held her tight, and thought,_ Hurry up. Get to the point._ I then looked up and saw Jasper shifted forward and sprang to Alice's right.

_I am trying to show how easy it is for me to defend myself, even with my eyes close, Edward. So chill out. Bella will see,_ Alice thought as she moved to her left again just out of Jaspers reach.

Then he attacked again, but as he was choosing what to do Alice was seeing exactly what he was planning and right when he choose a path Alice got around him a second before he could reach her. There moves got fiercer and they were snarling and growling. This happened for a while as Jasper leapt forward at Alice, but Alice kept moving a fraction of an inch out of Jaspers reach. As I blocked everyone's mind out but Jasper and Alice's I realized that all their moves were out of instinct. There moves were fiercer and they were so focused because instinct was taking over. But… what about Bella. What if they lose all control, with Bella, a human, around.

Alice then got faster and started beating Jasper by a lot. This all seamed so real and most of their moves were flowing more naturally.

_Alice! Calm down! You don't want to lose control with Bella here_, I shouted in my head. Hoping Alice would see how I was feeling or see the outcome. I will do anything to keep Bella from harm, even if that involves kicking some vampire ass.

All of a sudden Alice saw a quick flash of the future. All that I saw was that Bella had a face that was ten times more frightened than the one she had on now. I was about to forcefully stop them from losing control when Alice changed my mind at the last second.

Alice started dancing and twirling to get out of the way and to dodge Jasper. And Jasper, getting what was about to happen slowed and put a smile on his face. Alice finally laughed as she flew gracefully up in the air and soared onto Jasper's back like a cougar._ Haha got you my love. Sorry I had to end it so soon. The future was about to be tragic._ Alice thought. She puts her lips on Jaspers neck and said, "Gotcha," and then she kissed his throat.

_Thank, the lord_, was all I could think.


	11. Hey Guys

Chapter 11:

Ill be writing soon!

Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been writing anything! But the whole start of a new year at school and family tragedies has put my writing behind me! But I am half way through my next chapter so bear with me! Thank you for sticking with me and again I am sorry for the huge delay! I will put up a new chapter soon for anyone who still wants to read! Don't forget to review and tell me whether you want me to continue! Reviews always make me put up chapters faster! So review! Thank you 3


	12. Hey Guys Again

Hey again!

I was going through my chapters and editing them and having someone reading them! But I don't know if I should edit and reread my first chapters or finish my new chapter? Does anyone care? Do u guys want a new chapter or do you want me to edit and redo some of my old ones? Review and give me any advice! But I did re-edit my first chapter and put up the new edited one! So if anyone wants to reread that any give me any suggestions id love it! Thank you so much!


	13. My Turn

Eclipse in Edwards Point of View

Right Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!

Although I wish I did! Enjoy

Chapter 11: My Turn

"You truly are one frightening little monster" Jasper shook with laughter as he considered, _That was a close one_.

_Frightening? He must be joking_, one of the smaller wolves thought. I quickly turned my attention to the wolves and saw the gloomy outlines of the beast like creatures shaking with laughter and adding in to the conversation. But the conversation went down hill from there when one of them thought, _Well that blond haired one is such a wimp for calling her frightening he should of said…_when he was cut off by Sam growling and saying _That is a respectful thing he did. So all of you could start listening and actually learn some respect for once!_! I was glad someone was being the responsible one, but Jacob of course wanted to add in to the conversation but thought I might hear him, get offended, and tell Bella.

_Pshhh_, it thought, _who does he think he is? Who does he think I am? I am not some loved crazy vampire trying to win against him for Bella! Does he think he's playing a game over Bella's heart? How could he be so ignorant and think that he can win Bella over? Its entirely 100% Bella's decision and I respect that! Why can't he be mature and do the same? _

I didn't get Jacob Blacks thoughts or reasoning one bit, which sounds weird coming from me, the mind reader.And I wasn't planning on trying to so I let it go and shook my head back to the present.

"Its good for them to learn some respect" I added remembering what I had heard from the wolves some time ago, "My turn." I said already eager to get my turn at war.

I looked at my angel and wished her luck as I squeezed her hand. I wasn't sure how she was going to take this? Will she be afraid of how strong I am? Will she run away and never return? I was about to dart back and skip my turn when Alice caught me like she always does, _Edward stop that! She wants to see what you can do she's curious! Stop being such an idiot and getting yourself all worried! I will take care of Bella. _That last part of her taking care of Bella sounded like it had double meanings but I ignored it feinted towards Jasper.

As I was getting closer I focused my mind on just what was in front of me. I could see Jaspers position as he crouched lower and lower. I looked all around memorizing the area. There were tall maple trees all over the forest leaving there colorful trail of leaves everywhere. I could also hear a small stream nearby flowing ever so slowly bringing all the animals to it. I scanned all the bumps and crevices there were so I could use it to my advantage. I was as well prepared as I was going to get and I could hear that Jasper was going to make his first move soon.

_Ill let him come to me and then… instinct Jasper instinct! _Jasper tried to tell himslef since he knew that i could read his mind and not his instincts_. _Jasper was an intelligent vampire who knew a lot about the war but he couldn't control his mind as well as he wanted to.

I leaped forward with my hands outstretched trying to catch him off guard and maybe go for his neck! But Jasper knowing almost every move had a way of getting out of it! He dashed to the left in one swift moment and headed towards me from the side. He looked like a bull coming straight for me so I dug my feet in the ground and pushed myself into the air making a hole in the ground below me, my purpose was trying to land on top of him. The feeling of flying through the air was very comforting and it felt as if I was surrounding by peace. I didn't know such feelings existed but I could definitely feel them now, and I realized this game was much more fun then I thought it would be. It was like I was flying in slow motion in the air because I saw a lot of things at once, first I saw Alice giving Bella one of the most evil looks she has ever managed, but them my mind was pulled back to Jasper and saw that he realized what I was doing and moved out of the way to. I focused on his thoughts and heard a very quickly thought, _Okay so ill wait till he gets to the ground then Il slide and get an top of him_.

I finally reached the ground at last and in a split second I flung myself at him not realizing he was doing the same thing. But we both went crashing into each other hands out grabbing and reaching for each other. We hit each other and landing with a big boom on the wet forest floor. He had landed on the floor facing the other way, which gave me an advantage. So I quickly got up and went straight for the woods. I slithered through the trees as Jasper came looking for me. I knew he could smell me and follow me but I could get him while he was looking.

I grabbed on to a giant spruce and with as much will power I had I jumped from tree to tree making absolutely no sound. I knew where he was because I could see the space in front of him in his mind and it was following close on my trail. I quickly jumped to my right and went backwards. I waited in a small and invisible tree and waited for Jasper who was following closely to my scent. When he had jumped right in from of me still following my scent I released myself and was flying through the air straight towards him. I smashed into him and grabbed onto his neck.

We flew through the air was rolled across the floor like a bowling ball. My hands were unrestricted from Jaspers neck and I was trying to get hold of something to keep me at the advantage. We were still rolling and finally we slammed into a rock just in the middle of the clearing. I saw his plan forming in his head and I rapidly grabbed his shirt and threw him on the other side of the rock as fast as I could. Jasper knew what was going on and just as he went over the rock he surprised me by sticking his feet out at just the right moment and landing on the rock. He looked at me with a ferocious hungry look and sped as fast as a bullet towards the side of me.

He quickly flew in a couple of circles trying to confuse me but I just followed and watched him go. But suddenly at one random point in his journey he sprang at me and got his hands inches from my neck. I was in panic and I stuck my hands out in front of me and growled at his closeness.

He glared at me then glanced away in a millisecond. I used that second to let go of him and swiftly crouched and sprang between his legs and out to the other side of the clearing.

I sprinted to the other side of the clearing knowing Jasper wasn't completely running after me. My feet crunched on leaves and sent a spiral of leaves behind me like a whirlwind. Once I got to the other side I looked down and brushed myself off from the debris that had collected on me from our giant fall from the trees.

I then turned and watched Jasper casually come towards me from the side. I sprinted the opposite way and followed the circular outlining of the clearing. I watched him follow me and when I at the closest part to where the trees are thick and big I changed my course and pounced on one of the large and dense trees and pushed off the opposite way. Jasper must have realized what I was doing and he stopped and jumped in the sky towards me. I couldn't do much because I was flying in mid air so when Jasper grabbed my foot I couldn't do anything to stop him.

He carried me by the foot and landed with a slam as he used me as a hammer for the ground. I crashed into the floor with my back against it. This huge weight put my body into shock and my left side cracked. I sat there panting but swiftly got up before Jasper could realize what was happening. I quickly went behind him and grabbed his shoulders but before I could hold him at surrender he flipped over me and caught my hand.

I took my other hand that wasn't caught by Jaspers grasp and went for a face plant. I hit the side of his face with a ear splitting sound and sent a tooth out. As I pulled my hand back he grabbed and twisted it putting me on the floor with my knees under me. But I soon slipped out of his strong grip and spiraled up like a screw being unscrewed with one-foot extended. I managed to trip him with the foot that was extended and stand up perfectly fine. Jasper then started rolling like a little boy rolling down the hill and managed to get a good 20 feet away from me. He sprang up and I looked directly at him knowing this wasn't going to end. And right when we were going to go at each other again Carlisle interrupted. He cleared his throat, which sent my mind and me back to reality and back to the present time. I had utterly forgot that we were 'performing', so to say it, in front of everyone like an example.

I straightened up from my stoop and gazed over at my partner who gave out a chuckle. I grinned back feeling that me and Jasper had showed what we could do well.

"Back to work. We'll call it a draw." Jasper said with a wink my way, _Good fencing bro. But I still think I should have prevailed. _Jasper thought towards me looking away at the last part. I chuckled to myself inwards and walked back slowly to were my Bella was.

As I walked back I got a little bit nervous about how Bella had taken that all in, but as soon I looked up at her face all my worries vanished. She had a beautiful bright smile that would knock anyone down who was in her path. This lifted my hopes and I zapped next to Bella feeling happy and content. She leaning in against me and I held her up tight, making sure she was okay with everything before I turned my focus back to everyone else who was now taking turns against Jasper.

Right after me Carlisle went, and then Rosalie, followed by Esme and Emmett yet again. Carlisle was a very good, strong fighter, and he had been around the longest, which had paid off. He wasn't too over confident like Emmett or to fragile like Esme, he was right in the middle. He knew what moves to make and which ones not too, he was very smart about others decisions too. I enjoyed that about him, because he resembled to me. When he would fight someone he would analyze everything they do and break it down, which would then help him to pick which moves to do against them and which ones they would do against him. He was a very intelligent person. And it was most fun to watch him fight because they were more even, Jasper and Carlisle. The other were good too but not as much as Carlisle.

Esme had a unique style that made her look elegant while she hunted and fought. She would not get to down and dirty like me and or do any big swings, she would just try to get behind you and get an advantage by that. As she went I watched and listened to her thoughts mesmerized. She had such a way of thinking. Even when she was fighting she was loving. Unlike Emmett and Rosalie who all they thought about was gaining control and going in for the kill. It's not a style but it can be a disadvantage in certain situations. Everyone was smart and I knew we were ready to take on anything with a little more practice.

Everyone was about through and Jasper was just giving little hints about focusing on attacking from the sides, because the newborns are accepting us to attack head on and go for the kill. And how you should never lose your focus always keep your mind of what's in front of you. This was all key information that I was memorizing and storing in my head for later.

Just as Jasper was finishing Bella started to go limp in my arms. I pulled her slightly and looked down at her godlike face. Her eyes were drooping and then became completely closed. I hated seeing her so tried and stressed she must not have slept in at least 24 hours. I bowed my head down and kissed both eyelids affectionately being careful of her delicate figure.

"We're about finished," I whispered trying to soothe her and promise her the warm comfort of her bed soon.

Jasper confirmed that statement by finally turning to the wolves. He was nervous about what to say and how to act from his mind but he knew he had to do it sometime, "We'll bee doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again." Jasper decided to say being both kind and patient.

_Can you translate please Edward._ Sam thought as he tried to hush all the other wolves. _Yes.. We'll be here. _I could tell this was hard for him to try to compromise with his enemies but he chose the right words.

"Yes. We'll be here." I tried to say in Sam's voice as best as I heard it. As the silence went on and we were about to get ready to go Sam interrupted.

_Wait... Umm we would like to have a complete register in our heads of all your scents just in case something happens. We want to know who's on OUR side. Can we take a whiff of everyone?_ Sam thought awkwardly towards me as all the other wolves' erupted in unison of NO'S. Sam hushed them as his stepped forward being the leader and clearly ready for what was to come.

** Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed my new chapter and I would love some reviews. Reviews always make me update sooner *hint hint*! Keep reading I will update soon and don't forget to check out my earlier chapters I am re-editing them and hopefully making them better. If you have any question just review or message me! :D


	14. Time in Slow Motion

Eclipse in Edwards Point of View

Right Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!

Although I wish I did! Enjoy

Chapter 14:

I narrowed my eyes and scrutinized Sam's mind. But weird enough the only roaming thoughts were of ones that would help him and his pack in the future. I straightened up and felt a little bit of respect towards them. The mutts new how significant this whole situation was and were talking it serious. I was stunned.

_Can each of you stand separate so we can become aware of each different scent. This is going to be hard already,_ Sam added.

I understood at once and looked down at my Bella. How was she going to it? Aren't girls afraid of big dogs? Should I stay next to her? I knew I was overreacting because Bella has been and seen all the wolves before, but what if one of them hurt her or scared her. I decided this was no time to keep everyone waiting so I made a agreement to myself to stay not more than a foot an a half away from her.

I let go of Bella and stepped away from her seeing those big curious eyes stare me down. I sighed, as I stood not more than a foot and a half distance away from Bella. I acted as an example to show my family and to make sure they knew what to do.

"The packs thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with the each of our scents—so they don't make mistakes later. If you could hold very still, it will make it easier for them." I added on because I knew that it would be hard enough for them to smell each of us. I guess I was glad our situation wasn't switched.

"Certainly. Whatever you need." Carlisle gestured with his hands towards Sam to make them feel comfortable and to tell them to start.

I peered under the tree's about 20 feet away were the pack all rose on their stiff muscles. A unison of growls and groans erupted from the pack as Sam starting walking away from the dark shadows of the tree's and into the faint moonlight. I could still see them even if they were in the shadows but having the moonlight shining on them made you see them in a whole different way. Sam, with his midnight colored fur and broad shoulders trotted forward and took the led being the bravest. And next in line was Jacob.

I knew he was the one person or should I say dog who was going to get a kick out of this. Sadly I would really like to kick him…I banished that thought as I looked into his mind to find out what he was thinking about. He was indeed thinking, actually worrying of what was to come of this encounter. He was excited for Bella to see him and remember him but he was still afraid she might be scared. I hoped to that Bella would be scared but then banished that thought to before it could get me in any more trouble.

I watched each one, first Sam followed by Jacob and the rest all, make a line and slowly pad forward sniffing on their way. Sam, the leader, smelled Carlisle and then he seemed to put it in this chart he had in his head that he could look at whenever he wanted. The other wolves saw the thought and whined in disgust. After Sam set that example he beckoned for everyone else to follow. Jacob came and tried to hide his whine but was unsuccessful. He came with his shoulders high and his head up but as soon as he sniffed his back drew up, and his nails dug into the earth, his nose was burning with revulsion. His head turned away and he could not stop the whine that escaped through his lips. I will never understand how we, vampires, who are clean and human like can smell bad, compared to immature dogs who spend most of their time goofing off and running through the forest. It will never make any sense. Each one now came and whimpered as they passed Carlisle then Jasper then Emmett and kept coming closer to Bella and me.

I looked over at Bella and watched her very carefully to see what her reaction was going to be. I wanted to see whether she was going to be scared or calm about it. As time went by she seemed calm and her face was composed, but her eyebrows would rise once in a while and it seemed that she was in deep concentration. I didn't want to take my eyes off her just in case but I knew when a smile broke across her face she was definitely looking at Jacob. Her eyes widened and she giggled the most girlish laugh I have ever heard. It was not like Bella. I followed her gaze and sure enough there was Jacob with his googly eyes wide staring at Bella and his drooling mouth open exposing his slimy tongue and his hideous yellow teeth. That was the most repulsive picture I have ever seen and I was not sure why Bella was amused by it.

But all of a sudden Jacob thoughts burst with satisfaction. He was encouraged by Bella's laugh and trotted out of line and headed right towards Bella like a magnet was pulling him. He was fumbling on sticks and rubble and was being very clumsy. I don't know what possessed him but he flew past Alice and me with excitement in his eyes. All the wolves including Sam stopped frozen in place as they watched Jacob do the unspeakable. I could hear Sam's livid threats he was throwing at Jacob but Jacob was paying no attention to anyone but Bella. I was petrified. Jacob was less than two feet away from Bella but I kept my gaze on Bella to see what her response was. I was on my guard ready to attack and save my Bella in case anything happened, but I knew with all the wolves and vampires here, Jacob wasn't going to try anything or get angry. I knew that Jacob was special to Bella so when Jacob briefly looked towards me for permission I kept my gaze on Bella. It was her choice and I was going to respect that. _If Bella wanted to talk or to even… touch Jacob_ I winced, _that was her choice_.

I watched as time as it mocked me in slow motion. Bella's look was frozen in awe, as she looked at the wolf side of Jacob. Her face never got scared and never looked away. I was staying completely still and holding my breath to watch ever-single detail that was going on. I watched Jacob's muscles in his front and hind legs tighten under his weight and slowly bend to the desired length he wanted. He bent his head to be in line with Bella's as he waited for Bella's reaction as well. Time was going so slow it took forever to see what Bella's response was.

"Jacob?" Bella asked in a full and inspired tone.

Jacobs's immediate response inside was laughing. I could hear it clear and loud as the chuckle was sounding in slow motion but as it traveled outside it was not a laugh. All that happened was his whole body shook and his fur shuddered with a tremble and a deep rumbling sound came out. I knew what he meant but I wasn't sure whether Bella did? I watched as Bella's face slowly lit up and her hand quavered as she raised it and slowly reached towards Jacob. It took an eternity for her hand to finally reach his fur, but when it did it instantly started to stir and rub like she was petting a dog.

All of a sudden a sharp pain went piercing through my body. My hopes inside shattered and I finally realized that I have been watching this so closely because I was hoping Bella would be repulsed and come running towards me out of fear. I started breathing again and looked down. I know now how strong that bond with Bella and Jacob is. It reminded me of when Bella first figured out I was a vampire and how she wasn't scared and how she didn't care what I was. I related Jacob to me and finally time started shifted and sped by at normal speed.

Hey guys that was my new chapter!

Please Review and tell me whether you like it?

I know its short but I will soon put up another one!

3 Review 3


	15. Safety Plan

Eclipse in Edwards Point of View

Right Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own eclipse, or any of the characters!

Although I wish I did! Enjoy

Chapter 15: Safety Plan

I know looked at Jacob with new eyes and tried to think of him as someone who's special to Bella. As soon as I looked up, though, I was caught up in my epiphany, and was shrinking back in disgust. Thoughts of others were piecing through my mind all of them were screaming, both wolf and vampire.

I sneaked a peak over at Bella and saw the glistening slobber all over the left side of her face. She started laughing and started to say something but I couldn't hear her over the loud crowd in my head.

_Well… that was something_, Esme thought. Even Esme, Esme of all people couldn't find a way to make this look passionate.

I swallowed the venom that filled my mouth and had to sing the French Alphabet to get the picture of Jacobs dripping tongue slobber all over Bella's beautiful face.

_Holy Crap. He has guts_, Emmett thought in disgust as he turned towards Rosalie for a distraction.

_Edward. Hello. Have you not been listening to me? I told you this was going to happen. Did you hear me?_ Alice angry thoughts hit me. I guess I was so caught up in my realization that I didn't hear Alice warn me. Damn. I nodded my head telling her I was listening.

I couldn't even see were Jacob would get the thought that licking Bella is okay. What has possessed his ill-mannered mind that putting his saliva all over Bella's beautiful face was something he was allowed to do? My mind raced with possibilities as my fury grew.

_Edward, Calm down_. Alice thought, _It's okay Bella's okay with it. Don't do anything rash. _I gave Alice a harsh glare and narrowed my eyes. What did she think I was going to do? I love Bella I'd never do anything to hurt her. _Oh don't look at me like that. I'm simply reminding you. Is that such a crime?_ Alice sneered.

I looked away and felt a bit ashamed for losing my control so I refocused myself on Bella, and Bella only. I tuned out everyone else's mind and let the buzz return to the back of my mind. I studied her and watcher her reaction to Jacob and to everyone staring at her. She was happy to see Jacob, from what I could tell, but it's like she didn't even realize everyone was staring at her. Usually Bella would have been utterly embarrassed. My eyebrows rose in confusion and I tried to figure out Bella's complex mind.

I was enclosed in my mind when Bella's face all of a sudden appeared next my mine. She was examining my face and I knew she saw what I had been feeling. I didn't have enough time to compose my reaction and I could see Bella realized I was disappointed.

Jacobs chuckle was now the loudest thing blaring in my mind and it washed away my mind of all the confusion. I let go of the thing I was thinking and I watched as the wolves slow departed with their eyes still locked on Jacob and us. The last of the wolves disappeared into the woods but Quill and Jarred whom waiting patiently for Jacob.

_Guys I have some important things to talk about with this bloodsucker. I will be right there_, Jacob howled towards his friends. They backed away and lingered in the trees and Jacob turned his thoughts away from the running wolf pack to me.

I ignored Jacob and moved to Bella taking her in for the first time it felt like in a while. I took her soft hand and squeezed it as I asked, "Ready to go?"

I knew Jacob wanted to talk but I hoped he would get what I was doing. I was trying to get Bella away or at least home because it was very late and she was exhausted. She was very stressed and didn't need to be concerned about.

_So what do you plan to do with Bella_, Jacob came out and said, _Maybe we—_

"I've not quite figured out all the details yet. **Don't** concern yourself; I'll make sure it's safe." I said trying to hide what we were talking about from Bella. She had enough worrying to do. I made a gesture to go but Jacobs's thoughts all but knocked me down.

_You're damn wrong! Of course I'm gonna concern myself! This is BELLA were talking about her safety means everything! And remember sadly were in this mutually, so Bella is just of a concern to you guys as she is to us._ Jacob sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked. Crap I have to keep it calm if I don't want Bella freaking out.

"Just discussing strategy," I simply said.

_Hey you can't decide everything for her. She has to be safe and what better place than to be with me. She can't be right there sitting on a firkin plate in front of those new bloodsuckers with an apple in her mouth. I can keep her safe! We can go to Port Angela's or something. You and all the other vamps will be fighting and all my wolves so we need someone to keep her safe. _Jacob thought.

I narrowed my eyes at him not saying anything. This was crossing the line I was furious at Jacob so I punished him by trying not to respond.

His intense look starred at me then at Bella waiting for me to explain. When I didn't his anger amplified and he bolted for the forest. He was going to change and come back so her could hear what I was thinking and so Bella could find out. I really hated that mutt, he never thinks about what's best for Bella he just thinks about himself. Bella was leaning on me and I was supporting her until she jumped up in concern.

"Wait," Bella pleaded as she reached for him.

"Why did he leave?" Bella asked wounded. I wanted so much to ask her why she cared but I knew he was special to her.

"He's coming back," I said and then sighed, "He wants to be able to talk for himself."

Bella's body relaxed back to the side of mine and I felt her tiny body try to give out but Bella was strong and she was holding it up. Her side was warm and I could fell her heart beat was decreasing as her breath come out harder. Even when Jacob came back into view she couldn't pull herself up she just leaned there her breath still heavy.

Jacob ran from the trees in nothing but a shirt on. His hair was a mess and he was as dirty as hell. He came towards us looking at my family who was huddled not far away talking amongst themselves, and was a few feet away from Bella and me when he started,

"Okay, Bloodsucker. What's so complicated about it?" Jacob said.

"I have to consider every possibility," I said trying to ignore the thoughts that jumbled in his head, "What if someone gets by you?"

Jacob laughed in his head and snorted. "Okay, so leave her on the reservation. We're making Colin and Brady stay behind anyway. She'll be safe there."

Bella stiffened at my side and tried as hard as she could to get out, "Are you talking about me?"

"I just want to know what he plans to do with you during the fight," Jacob answered Bella.

"_Do_ with me?"

"You can't stay in Forks, Bella," I said as trying to explain to her the danger that was with my words, "They know to look for you there. What if someone slipped by us?"

Bella's face went white as a ghost and she gasped, "Charlie?"

"He'll be with Billy," Jacob assured Bella before I could, "If my dad has to commit a murder to get him there, he'll do it. Probably it won't take that much. Its Saturday night, right? There's a game." Jacob added trying to soften the mood.

"This Saturday?" Bella asked with sadness in her voice. I wondered what was worrying her when she exclaimed, "Well, crap. There goes your graduation present." Bella's silly thoughts came out. She sounded drunk, but I knew she was drunk from exhaustion.

I laughed and said, "It's the thought that counts. You can give the tickets to someone else."

"Angela and Ben. At least it will get them out of town."

I loved Bella's compassion and touched my hand to her silky cheek saying, "You can't evacuate everyone." I said in a soothing tone, "Hiding you is just a precaution. I told you—we'll have no problem now. There wont be enough of them to keep us entertained."

"But what about keeping her in La Push?" Jacob said impatiently going down in the list he made in his head of where to keep Bella safe.

"She's been back and forth too much." I explained irritated by his stupidity.

"She's left trails all over the place. Alice only sees very young coming on the hunt, but obviously someone created them. There is someone more experienced behind this. Whoever he," – I ended remembering Bella's theory and added –"or she is, this could be a distraction. Alice will see if he decides to look for himself, but he would be very busy at the time that decision is made. Maybe someone is counting on that. I can't leave her somewhere she's been frequently. She has to be hard to find, just in case. It's a very long shot, but I'm not taking chances." I explained detailing everything. I sensed Bella confusion and concentration so I rubbed her arm telling her to calm down. She didn't have to worry about this I was taking care of it.

"Just being overcautious." I explained to Bella when the rubbing didn't work.

I knew she was still worrying after I did all that, but I guess there was no way to stop her. I knew I had to keep her safe but I didn't know where to hide her and how to do it. I thought about different plans in my head when Jacobs mind blasted through mine with an idea.

Please Review and tell me how you like it.

The next chapter will be going up soon.

Hope you like it.


	16. Sorry Guys

Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I don't think I will be going on with this story for now. Maybe in the future I will write some more. I am sorry, guys. I thank all my readers and hope they stick with my other stories to come. I still like the twilight series and I think they are GREAT books, but I cant write anymore for now. I'm just not as interested.

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed.

Hopefully I will continue later.

Thanks


End file.
